counterstrikeanimationsfandomcom-20200216-history
SWAT
Swat is the most skillful player and leader on the Counter-Terrorist team. Appearances DE_dust SWAT appears alongside Psycho and Freekill in killing Killer. He is later seen wandering around, but notices a flashbang had been thrown by Dumbass. Using his quick wit, he puts on a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the flash, before killing Dumbass (who had blinded himself on accident.) Later, when Camper planted the bomb, SWAT runs to the bomb to disarm it, when Camper runs in and attempts to stab SWAT. When Camper misses SWAT, he then kicks SWAT down and shoots him. Camper then successfully stabs SWAT, killing him. Camper then fires a few more bullets into SWAT's dead body in a rather brutal display. DE_Aztec SWAT appears again in DE_Aztec. He first appears hanging from a bridge while Lagger was crossing it. Seizing his chance, SWAT hoisted himself up and attacked the surprised Lagger. After a brief physical altercation, SWAT pulls out his USP and blows Lagger's brains out as Psycho and Freekill watched. SWAT later finds Camper sleeping in a corner, and uses the opportunity to drop down behind the snoozing sniper and stab him in revenge for the last game. SWAT then regroups with Freekill, and the two of them come up upon Newbie, who was trying to learn how to play. Freekill was initially going to kill Newbie, but was distracted by popups, allowing SWAT to stab Newbie and steal Freekill's kill, much to the latter's frustration. Suddenly, FD God appeared and killed Freekill, alerting SWAT. Whilst SWAT laid down fire on FD God, the latter attempted to use a flashbang to kill SWAT. This failed, due to SWAT's sunglasses, and SWAT was able to escape. A short time later, SWAT opens fire on FD God after the latter had just planted the bomb. This results in a firefight between the two rivals, eating up their ammunition for their guns. After both parties ran out of ammo, the fight became physical, as FD God and SWAT duked it out. During this fight, SWAT takes the time to brutally stomp on a fly for comic relief before the fight resumes. Finally, SWAT beats FD God to death, and then goes for the bomb. Without a defuser kit, SWAT manages to seriously dodge a bullet by defusing the bomb just mere milliseconds before it was to explode, earning him and his team a close victory as he commented, "That's the way this is done." DE_Dust2 SWAT appears once again in DE_Dust 2, first seen killing Lagger with a grenade. He then kills a distracted Camper, waiting until Camper's song was finished before doing so. Later on, Psycho calls for help after being pinned down by FD God at Bombsite A. SWAT and The Pro, the only other remaining Counter-Terrorists, respond and head to Bombsite A. When the two enter their spawnpoint, FD God suddenly jumps out and stabs SWAT in the jaw before being shot by The Pro. DE_Dust2 Outtake 2 SWAT appears briefly during FD God's meltdown on Dumbass, where he attempts to intervene, only for FD God to say "Shut the fuck up, Bruce." This episode reveals SWAT's true name as "Bruce." Counter Strike: Global Offensive Trailer SWAT first appears in this short using the Anti-Hacker weapon against Hacker. He then appears during "Chicken Defusal Mode", chasing after a chickenized Hacker alongside Freekill and Assassin. However, when they catch the chicken, it is too late, and SWAT mutters "It is inevitable" as the bomb explodes. Flashdeck 100k Celebration SWAT appears in the celebration, dancing with Admin with a happy look on his face. Personality SWAT is an expert player. He has green eyes, however, they are hidden by sunglasses. The sunglasses are for protection from flashbangs. He is noted to be a smoker, as shown in de_dust. Also noted in de_dust is that he initally had a southern accent, however, this accent is not present in his later appearances. His rival is FD God. His weaponry skill lies in unarmed, melee and rifle combat, and his personal weapon of choice is the M4A1. His actual name is Bruce. SWAT is also notably slightly cocky and often gets ahead of himself. This is shown as he uses his skills to get as many kills as he possibly can, resulting in his kills making up the majority of the kills of the whole Counter-Terrorist team. Because of all of this, SWAT is without a doubt the leader of the Counter-Terrorist team. Trivia *He is based on Counter-Terrorist 2 from CS_mansion. Both used sunglasses to protect from Flashbangs. *He seem to have a grudge against Camper as he was killed narrowly by Camper in DE_dust using a pistol and knife. He avenged himself in de_dust2 *His sunglasses turns to a vizor in DE_dust2 **Due to this fact, he now resembles Vinnie from the stick game Sift Heads. *In the "Baletastic" outtake, when FD God turned and pointed at SWAT, saying, "SHUT THE F**K UP BRUCE!" it suggested that SWAT's real name is Bruce. **Based on the fact above, he is one of two characters so far to have their real names revealed. The other is Dumbass. **This might not be true since the voice of FD God was taken from a video named "Christian Bale Rant tape revealed". *He first spoke in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive trailer after narrarator. *He is an expert at defusing bombs without a defuser kit, as he did in DE_aztec. *Is vunerable with firepower, but can even kill FD God in close combat. *His favorite page is Newgrounds as shown in his quote in DE_aztec. *As heard in de_dust, SWAT has a Southern Accent. **However, when SWAT speaks in the Global Offensive trailer, he does not have the accent. *As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, SWAT is modeled after the highly skilled players. *SWAT is one of the 2 full intelligence characters in the Counter-Strike series, the other being Camper. Gallery Swat.png|SWAT's appearence on De_Dust 2 SWAT and The Pro running.PNG|Coming to battle with The Pro Chicken Defusal Mode.PNG|Chicken Defusal Mode Roger that to Camper.PNG|SWAT About to shoot camper and finishing the line with "Roger That" SWAT GRENADE THROW.PNG|About to throw Lagger with his Grenade Hackwrath swat.jpg|Swat's status. SWAT in DE aztec.png|SWAT in DE aztec Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Skilled Players